


Press

by LRRH



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, i (friend)ship them, who reads the papers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humphrey's little secret guilty pleasure.<br/>(a bit... well... very OOC & fanon-ish crack!art)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press

 

_prewiew_

_***  
_

Sir A caught Sir H reading "The Sun" ( may be even p. 3) : he might be not that sound after all...

__

(H: you don't understand i read this because of Reasons  etc.)

in my DA gallery [[x](http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/art/press-388410243)] _  
_

_***  
_

фанонный и ООСный "Да Министр" фан арт:  
 сэр Арнольд ловит сэра Хамфри за чтением таблоида "Сан" (мб даже за разглядыванием страницы № 3 лол %)  
(Х: "Это свсем не то, что вы думаете... Я могу всё объяснить!")


End file.
